


ice cream, I scream

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev thought an ice cream date in the park was a great idea. Now, the only thing he's sure of is that they're going to get kicked out for public indecency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream, I scream

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge, day 12: eating ice cream

An afternoon spent strolling in the park and eating ice cream had sounded like the perfect date idea, which is why Lev had suggested it to Yaku. But this? This is just–

He wants to tell Yaku to _stop_. That there are people all around–people who can _see_. But he also can’t seem to get his mouth to form words.

Yaku swirls his tongue around the tip. He bobs his head down and then up and then releases it with a pop. He licks the juices dripping from it with a satisfied hum that goes right to Lev’s dick.

Lev must make some sort of noise, because Yaku looks over at him with a smile. And then he bites down.

Lev whimpers.

“What’s wrong?” Yaku asks around the mouthful of popsicle he’s eating.

“Nothing…” Lev mutters, crossing his legs.

“Okay,” Yaku says in a way that has Lev thinking he knows exactly what’s wrong. “Hey, your ice cream’s melting.”

And then to Lev’s horror, Yaku leans over and licks Lev’s dripping ice cream from end to tip, looking up at him the entire time.

“You sure nothing’s wrong?” Yaku asks him innocently.

_Yes_ , Lev wants to say. _My boyfriend is eating ice cream like a porn star and I have no idea how to stop him. I’ll never be able to go to this park again._ But he knows Yaku’s playing a game with him, and Lev doesn’t like to lose.

He’s not going to lose.

“Want to get another ice cream after this?”

Lev is not going to lose.

“Sure, Yaku-san!”


End file.
